The Truth of Feelings
by Shini4
Summary: The is kind of a Sequel to Our First Kiss, except this time it's a 1x2.


Warnings: This has some shonen ai and kinda sap with some light cussing.   
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me though I really with they did.   
Pairing: 1x2   
Author: Shini   
This is the sequel to First Kiss. I hope you enjoy because I've had it save on my computer for an entire year and haven't posted it anywhere. Well I hope you enjoy. Ja ne.   
  
  
(Duo's P.O.V)   
When I first saw you, I know I shot at you but then I came to really see you. Even though your cobalt eyes were cold I could still see the shimmer of emotion in them. At least I think it was emotion, it could have been your famous death glare. I can never tell for sure anymore I always ignore it. And hide behind my happy go lucky mask. It doesn't matter anyway. You don't care about anyone. Let alone me. You spend most of your time on that damn laptop 24-7. Oh, well I fell in love with you anyway and I can't seem to get you out of my head. But I can't tell you. You'd probably punch me or even worse point your gun at me and fire. I know I'm Shinigami and all but I'm sure even that would kill me. Were the only two people at one of Quatre's safehouses since the others went on a mission. I'm so bored there's never anything to do even if Heero is here it feels like I'm talking to a brick wall. Oh, well I guess the only thing to do is bug Heero.   
  
"Hey, Heero watcha doin'? Can I see, can I can I please" I said as I leaned over his shoulder. "Shut up, baka I'm trying to work." "Sorry, Geez." I could almost feel him holding his breath when I leaned over him. Oh, well guess I'm gonna have to go find something else to do.   
  
(Heero's P.O.V.)   
Oh, Gods Duo if only you knew what you did to me. When you leaned over me I thought I was gonna faint from having you so close to me and not being able to touch you the way I want to touch you. Your so beautiful with your feminine features and your long chestnut colored hair. It would drive anyone wild I'm sure. I love you Duo, I wish I could say it to your face but it's too hard for me to show it. The soldier always takes over when your around. I try to have control but the soldier is more apart of me now than my old self before the training took place. I'm so sorry Duo, that I'm always cruel and mean. But yet I still love you, Ai shiteru. You must of thought me to boring since I didn't answer you. You just walked out of the room and left me. Probably to go do something else in your interest. I better go check on you since who knows what your capable of when Quatre's not home.   
  
(Duo's P.O.V.)   
Oh, Heero, what is wrong with me I can't seem to get you out of my head. Well since there's nothing else to do maybe I'll just go lay in my room for a while and think, even though I already know who my thoughts will be based on, my favorite, stoic, cobalt eyed, cold hearted pilot, the one and only Heero Yuy. I wish he would be here in bed with me holding me tight to his chest just like lovers are supposed to do, but were not lovers. I probably mean nothing to him, except comradeship. I wish we were. Just like Quatre and Trowa. They are perfect for each other. I knew how they felt about each other even before they did. When we got back from a mission we found them doing so called things that lover's do and we still don't let them live it down. The bad thing was they took pictures of us while we were staring wide eyed. That was when I really wish Heero would be in the same bed and holding me tight and kissing me. Well every person can dream can't they.   
  
(Heero's P.O.V.)   
I followed you into the room that we were sharing together. I saw you lay on the bed with your hands behind your head staring at the ceiling. You look so beautiful even when you let your mask slip. Sometimes I wish you would show your true self more often. But it's just like when I let the soldier take over. I know that you have some bad stuff that happened in your past but we all do. I feel like saying something to you but I don't want to disturb your serene look that you have on your face. As I looked at you I gave an exhale of breath that I didn't realize I was holding.   
  
"Heero? How long have you been standin' there?" "Just a few minute's" "Oh, did you want something?" "Well, um are you hungry?" "The perfect soldier is actually asking me if I'm hungry, the one who says I'm always hungry?" "Yes" I said coldly. "Yo, man chill I was just messin with ya, Geez." "That was a joke?" I asked confused "Forget it soldier boy, you wouldn't know a joke if it smacked you in the head, I bet even Trowa would of got it." he mumbled. "Baka, If your hungry follow me downstairs." "Fine, fine whatever."   
  
(Duo's P.O.V.)   
Geez, Heero could you be any more stoic then that. Now you know why I wonder why I'm in love with him. He doesn't even have a sense of humor. One day though, if he let's me in I want to make him smile and laugh. But that's like telling Heero not to self destruct. It hurts me a lot when he tries to do that. Haven't I even changed a little bit in you. I care about you and so does the rest of us. You know I don't like Relena but I know she care's about you too. Yuck, I don't even want to think about her. Anyway, I know I can think this stuff in my thoughts but I could never tell you, you might be disgusted with me. I mean come on me the flirtatious Shinigami who would drive every girl wild and the one every girl wants is in love with a guy who's vocabulary isn't more than three words. And my vocabulary is more than at least three-billion a day. Maybe a little exaggerated but you know what I mean. I may act happy all the time, but that doesn't mean I do when no one's around. Geez, didn't think I could think all that up just walking to the kitchen.   
  
"Hey, Heero what exactly are we having?" "What do you want?" "Your asking me what I want?" I said no more than surprised. "Yes" he said coldly. "Oh, do you know how to make anything besides canned food?" "Yes, Baka that's why I'm asking you." "Oh, then do you know how to make any Italian food?" I asked wonderingly. "Yes, what kind do you want?" "You do, then do you know how to make spaghetti, I haven't had that forever and I've been craving it." "Fine, let me see if we have the right ingredients." "Ok, um, do you want some help cooking it?" "Duo the last time you helped Quatre cook dinner you almost burned the kitchen down, so I don't think so." he said in his monotonous tone. "Come on Heero that was only once, I can do better this time." "Why do I feel that if I say 'yes' I'll regret it." 'Because you probably will Yuy, no matter how much you love him.' "Oh, come on Heero I promise I won't do anything wrong on purpose, plus you'll be in here with me and I know you won't let me do anything wrong." "Fine, Duo but if you screw anything up you won't be aloud in the kitchen for a very long time." "Ok, let's get started." 'Please don't let me regret this, I better pray that he doesn't kill me.'   
  
(Duo's P.O.V.)   
Yes, he's actually going to let me cook with him. But first I better ask him if we have the right stuff. "So, Heero do we have the right stuff to make it?" Duo asked hopefully. "Were missing some things so we'll have to go to the store." he replied. 'Damn I was hoping we could start right away.' "Ok, let's go to the store." "Let me get the keys to the car then we'll leave." Heero said. More than a little ready to leave Duo here and remembering what happened the last time they took him to the store. As they climbed into the car Duo said, "Heero, how come you get to drive." "Cause, I have the keys, and the last time you drove, you almost hit a semi." he said more than a little annoyed. "Well, It should have been watching." "Duo, you are the one who should have been watching." Oh, boy does he looked pissed. It's always most fun to get on Heero's nerves. I love him and all but the guy needs to loosen up a little. Then I decided to get distracted by turning the radio and singing with it. Heero didn't look to pleased at that so he turned it off. Then annoyed I turned it back on. Then he tried to turn it back off but I intervened and our hands touched, I felt a shock course through my body and I shivered a little at that slight contact. 'I wonder if Heero felt that too?' I thought to myself.   
  
  
(Heero's P.O.V.)   
'God Duo.' Heero thought as a shock went through his body. What you do to me. Even the lightest touch and it makes me want to grab you, pin you to a bed and make love to you all night. I would love to do that. But I know that will never happen. Not to me I'm the 'Perfect Soldier' I shouldn't even be able to feel but somehow Duo worked his way into my heart and I was happy he did. I was dreadful with everything that happened in the past. I don't want to think about it. But I have to find out how he feels because if I go off not knowing how you felt for me I might just die. We could die in this war tomorrow I wouldn't have known how you felt for me, that maybe you could love me like Quatre and Trowa love each other. I remember that frightful day when we found them after they first got together. They got pictures. They now have material to blackmail us. Oh, well it doesn't really matter I'm happy for them. Well were almost to the store hopefully when we get there Duo won't pull any stunts like he did last time we went. I hope he doesn't flirt with anybody either that's the last thing I need right now.   
  
(Duo's P.O.V)   
Well looks like were almost to the store. Instead of running off like usual I think I'll just follow Heero wherever we need to go so we can get the stuff we need. I wish we could walk in their and hold hands so that everybody would know that I'm yours and your mine. But that would least likely happen since were not a couple and he'd probably kill me. Well were here, I wish the ride would have taken longer so I could just be in your presence. But my luck just ran out. "Heero, what do we need to get?" "We need the sauce and noodles we have everything else." "Ok" I said as we walked up to the store. Oh, shit theirs some punks up their staring at us, I hope they don't pull anything.   
  
(Heero's P.O.V.)   
Damn it, there's some kids up their they better not pick on Duo, or there will be hell to pay. "Hey, their pretty boy, your lookin' good, wanna come over to my place, or is that your boyfriend already." One of the punks with blond and green hair said to Duo. "Leave him alone." I growled. Then I saw Duo look over at me a surprised look on his face. Then I saw one of the members in front of us advance forward from the group. "You, gonna make us? We wouldn't want to hurt a couple of pretty boys like you." I knew that look in his eye I've seen it plenty of times before. "Or is he your boyfriend?" If I tell him yes, what would Duo think? I mean if I did tell him that maybe they'll leave us alone and I won't have to hurt anybody? Oh, well I'll have to take that chance on what Duo would think about this. "Yes." I said in the coldest voice possible and put my arm around Duo's waist. I felt him go stiff when I did that and said that, and saw a shocked look come over his face. "Oh, sorry didn't know he was taken, we'll leave you to your duties." The leader said and they walked away. I didn't let go of Duo's waist until we got into the store and the punks went away.   
  
(Duo's P.O.V.)   
Oh my gosh. I can not believe what Heero just did. I think I'm in shock. I expected him to say 'NO' and he says 'Yes'. Maybe, he was just trying to get them to go away so we could get in and get out and go home. I can't believe he put his arm around my waist, I just about fainted. I loved having it around me. I could feel the strong muscles of his arms. I hope we'll be able to do that again soon. Now I feel like crying because I know that will never happen again. "So Heero," I choked out, "what isle is the stuff in?" I asked a little embarrassed at my reaction. "I think their in isle 5." "Ok" I said and we proceeded to go there. "Heero, why did you pull that act outside, you could've said 'No' I could have taken care of them?"   
  
(Heero's P.O.V.)   
Shit, shit, shit what do I tell him. I was hoping he wouldn't ask me why. "Um, because I didn't want to make a scene." I finally said, hopefully that was proof enough. "oh, k" "Duo, did I offend you by doing that?" "No, it was better than having to fight with them, we probably would have hurt them." "Ok, let's get the stuff and leave." Before anything else happens to us. As we approached the isle I found what we were looking for grabbed them and dragged Duo to the front of the store so we could pay for them. "You know Heero, we really don't have to pay for them." "Yeah, I know but it would be better to just pay." "Ok, whatever's clever." Then we got through the line and walked to the car after paying for our items. Then on our way home the car was silent. Duo wasn't talking like usual and it was kind of making me nervous. So I sneaked a glance at him. He looks like he's in a daze. Oh, well. The silence continued till we got to the safehouse. "So what part do you want to do?" Heero asked. "I'll boil the noodles." "Ok"   
  
(Duo's P.O.V.)   
I've been so lost in thought, I can't get out of my head when Heero put his arm around me and said I was his boyfriend. Well I better pay attention to the noodles. Their ok, now where was I? Oh, yeah I was thinking about Heero again, he's the main attention in my thoughts today. I was surprised, but I loved the feel of it, it felt so right. Why, do I always think of you every waking moment of everyday. You always seem to come into my thoughts one way or another. I even dream about you, like in my dream you walk into the room and I'm laying on my bed listening to my CD player and you come in with only a towel on and you think I'm asleep because you kiss my lips, when I open my eyes at the touch, you look surprised and you start apologizing, but then you look in my eyes and see something I guess, and you pull me toward you and kiss me with all the passion you have in you, and my legs buckle, and then we find each other on the bed and your making sweet love to me. I have that dream almost every night.   
  
(Heero's P.O.V.)   
Well looks like I'm gonna have to get the sauce so I can mix it with the hamburger. I'll have to go get it from the counter where Duo put the bag. I thought as I leaned over Duo's back to reach for the sauce. At that exact moment Duo decided to turn around and we were mere inches apart from each other. I could feel his breath on my face, and I froze. He looked straight in my eyes and I felt trapped in his gaze. His amethyst eyes seemed to sparkle and I felt trapped like it was a whirl pool dragging me in. I started to move a little closer.   
  
  
(Duo's P.O.V.)   
Oh, I can't stare into his eyes. If I get caught by those beautiful cobalt blue eyes who knows what I'd do. Damn, too late, their dragging me in. I then saw Heero lean in a little closer and I held my breath then let it out slowly. 'Well if Heero, hates me for doing this I don't know what I'll do but it's a chance I'll have to take.' So I moved in the distance that was separating us and placed my lips on Heero's. When I felt him gasp a little I took the advantage and slipped my tongue in his mouth. It took me a few minutes to realize he was responding with much intensity. It felt great to explore the hot caresses of his mouth with my tongue. He tasted so sweet, and I just wanted to stay this way forever. I then realized Heero had put his arms around my waist and I had my arms around his neck. Then I realized that I had to breathe. So I stopped the kiss and brought my head back a few inches and breathed in the much needed air and looked at your cloudy cobalt blue eyes. "Heero, I have to tell you something important." I said in a soft breathless voice. "What?" you replied just as soft. "I Love you, Heero."   
  
(Heero's and Duo's P.O.V.)   
Oh, my gosh. I cannot believe that Duo just kissed me I'm in shock. And then the most least expected thing came out of his mouth, that I'd never thought I'd hear from beautiful Duo 'I Love you Heero.' He said he loved me. Well then I better tell him how I feel. "Duo..." I said and realized that he turned his head away from me during my silence, probably waiting for rejection. "Duo, look at me." I softly grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "Duo, Zutto, Ai Shiteru ." I then heard your gasp and you asked shyly "Really?" "Yes, I've loved you since the time when I took your gundams parts." I replied "But that was almost when we first met." He said incredulously. "Hai, that's how long I've loved you and wish I would have told you sooner."   
  
(Duo's P.O.V.)   
Oh, Heero you have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that. "Heero, I've loved you since after I shot you, I felt so guilty afterwards, and then I thought you really should have killed Relena." After I said that I heard you chuckle a little. After all that, we realized the noodles boiled over. So I told him to shut off the stove. And we kissed each other again, that we didn't realize that the rest of the three pilots came home and walked into the kitchen; when they saw us in a serious liplock they all left the kitchen, but of course Quatre and Trowa felt happy for us, and we already knew about Wufei's little affair with a certain general, so we all ended up happy in the end, and me and Heero became more accustomed to what lover's do and we never did get to eat the spaghetti I was craving. Well hopefully next we can find Relena someone so she'll stop chasing my poor Heero, perhaps someone with long blond hair and pointed eyebrows.   
  
Owari   



End file.
